


Spy

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Spy

Clint is a spy.  
A good one.  
He deals with secrets.  
Is good at keeping thrm.  
Hjs lying skills are good too.  
He is a good spy.


End file.
